If They Survived
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Say when you die in the Hunger Games... you don't really die.
1. Epilogue

_Author's Note: This is a collab story by myself(Rio2016Archer) and Yet to be Broken. :D_**  
**

**Ryker(District 3 Boy) By: Rio2016Archer**

"Ryk!" Rydella's voice called making me grin.

I looked away from the algorithims I was working on and over to where she was standing, "Hey, Ry!"

"How's it going?" Rydella strolled over and sat on my desk.

"Better." I looked down at the papers that were strewn upon my desk and the floor before looking back at her.

"Better? Ryker, I can't even begin to understand this stuff."

"Me either."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why it isn't working."

"It'll come together. Now, your brother wants to have dinner with us. Your advanced algorithms can wait."

"But-"

"Ryker."

"Okay, fine."

Rydella jumped off my desk and pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in. I sighed and began tidying the desk before she grabbed both of my hands, "Leave it."

"Rydella..." I began looking at the very stressful organizational disaster that was my desk.

"It'll be fine. It won't kill you," Rydella teased me pulling our hands to her chest.

"It might," I replied pulling her closer to me.

"It might?" she asked softly wrapping her arms around my neck.

I grinned as our lips met for a split second before I heard my brother's voice behind the door, "Ryker!"

"Coming, Rocky!" I replied to him.

* * *

I stood impatiently at the mayor's desk tapping my foot nervously. Why was I summoned here? The mayor entered and took his seat, "Sit down, Ryker."

I sat, "Why am I here?"

"The Capitol has sent the grades back, Ryker. You are in the top one percent of your class and they like your program the best, your program was selected," the mayor explained.

"Seriously? That's amazing! Wow. I'm honored. Thank you so much."

* * *

"Ryker! Come help your brother with his school work," my mother called.

"Alright, Mom!" I exited my room and sat next to my brother, "What's the problem, bud?"

"I don't understand this."

I glanced at his paper:

Graph: y5x-9

I spoke, "This is an inequality, Rock. Remember slope intercept form?" He nodded, "Graph it as if the inequality was an equal sign. When you're done, shade where y is greater than -9."

"Thank you, Ryker."

"No problem, Rocky."

* * *

Today was the one day of the year where I got to lock myself in my room and not be bothered. Today was the day my father died. It was my fault. I was six and he wanted me to experiment with a faulty landmine from his work. He knew I was smart but he wanted to know how smart. He gave it to me and guided me through it. Until I hit the wrong wire and it started beeping. My dad told me to run. I ran. Then... It blew. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know. It was my fault he died.

* * *

"Rydella," I pulled her against my chest, "No matter what happens today, I love you."

"I love you too, Ryker." She kissed my cheek and we parted ways.

We connected our eyes once we were in place. We went through the video and her speech. We got to the girls, and a girl named Kalia Prescott was pulled. Now for the boys.

"Ryker Keene."

That was the day my life went into a tailspin.

* * *

**Cato By: Yet to be Broken**

I sat down in the grass and stared up at the sky. I'll have to volunteer tomorrow, whether Vivay wants me to or not. I understand how hard it will be for her if I end up going... especially if I don't make it. I think that me making it through the Games would be highly probable, but District 1 can be pretty intense. Not to mention whatever girl ends up coming with me. Some of those girls are scarier than I. My point is, I'm not sure that if I did end up going to the Games, I'm not so sure if I'd make it back.

I stared at the clouds above me, and wondered how everyone elses' life would be. My parents would no longer have their only son. My older brother was killed five years ago at the Games. I have only one friend here, and she would not miss me at all, I'm sure.

Ah, Clove. My childhood friend, the only one, other than Vivay. She was smaller than I, way smaller, but she seems like the kind of girl that would be able to win the Games. She was scary when she was angry and was a master at knife throwing. Where would I be without her?

But, what would Vivay do with me gone? She'd watch the Games, see me try to win for her, and watch her fiance die a horrible, horrible death. She'd cry, I'm sure, and attend my funeral. How would she react when she saw whatever remained arrive in a box back home? Would she cry? Or would she seek revenge on my killer? Possibly both?

"Hello, Cato." Vivay snuck up behind me.

"Vivay!" I smiled. "I couldn't find you."

"I was with my family. My mother is sick again."

"I'm sorry, love." I said as she sat next to me.

"It's okay. She can easily be healed." She assured me.

I slipped my arm around her. "Are you scared for tomorrow?"

"Why? I'm 19, so I won't be eligable." She reminded me.

"Scared for me or Clove, perhaps?"

"Scared for Clove, maybe. But haven't you promised not to volunteer?"

"Vivay, I must." I said sadly. "If I don't, I'll bring shame to my family."

"Since when do you care about your family? I think your parents would be happy to have you still alive. Since the death of Costa.."

"Don't say his name." I said, with pain in my voice. "Please..."

"Cato, I'm sorry." Vivay said, looking into my eyes. "But you have to accept..."

"No! I can't accept that my only brother..."

"It's been five years, love." Vivay said, tears welling in both our eyes. Costa had been a dear friend of hers before his death. They had actually dated a bit, but then he volunteered.

"I'm sorry. But he was still my only brother. I can't accept it." I apologized.

Vivay leaned over to kiss me. "You must."

She got up to walk away. "Please, try to accept it."

As soon as she was gone, Clove was there with me. "What's wrong, Cato?"

"She brought up..."

"Costa?" She asked, her voice becoming soft and sympathetic.

"Yes..." I said, dropping my gaze to the ground.

"Cato, what if it's you that goes to the Games?" She questioned.

"I hope that you would go with me." I confessed. "Since Vivay can't go, I'd need you Clove."

Clove's eyes searched my own. "Maybe.. maybe that'll happen."


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a collab story by myself(Rio2016Archer) and Yet to be Broken. :D_**  
**

**Ryker(District 3 Boy) By: Rio2016Archer**

"Ryker, can we speak with you about something?" Now they want to explain? They locked me up in a room, strapped a neck brace on me, and haven't told me anything. I scowled, "Yes."

"Ryker, you're in the underground complex of District 13." I nodded, unsurprised that 13 was still around.

"You aren't surprised?" the woman asked softly.

"It makes sense. I've heard about rebels through the grape vine, and it makes logical sense. You're forgetting that I programmed the Capitol's computers, I've talked to lots of people. It shouldn't be surprising that I know something, especially since I've talked to some contacts here. How do you think they get into the computer system?" I replied my analytical side taking over.

"Alright then. Anyway, are you willing to join the rebellion?" the woman asked me.

"Yes. Now, can you please explain the extent of my injury, how I survived, and where the rest of us are?" I demanded.

"Of course. You're spinal cord was snapped at the base of your neck, we did emergency surgery on the hovercraft that saved your life. We thought your brain might have been effected but your brain waves are the same as before the Games. Your tracker was a device that kept you alive. With your close work with the Capitol, it probably doesn't surprise you that Seneca Crane was a rebel. You're rooming with the District 8 tribute, Jonah." I nodded slowly as she helped me up.

* * *

Jonah was incredibly nice, he was killed by Clove in the bloodbath. He needed stiches and a blood transfusion.

"How were you killed?" Jonah asked as I adjusted the neck brace.

"Cato snapped my neck," I explained.

"Why?" Jonah questioned.

"I reactivated the landmines to kill any tributes who tried to go after the Career's supplies. Fire Girl shot an arrow opening a bag of apples, which set the mines off. It destroyed all their supplies and Cato was angry," I told him.

"That sucks."

I was ready to nap when Sorrel entered Jonah and I's room, "Ryker, Cato would like you to know how sorry he is for killing you."

"I accept his apology but... It's gonna take time. It's gonna take everyone time..." I replied softly.

"I know, I was just asked to relay the message." Sorrel shut our door, leaving us to ourselves.

I sighed and sat on the bed looking at Jonah, "Jonah, how old are you?"

"I'm... Sixteen, I think. It depends on how much time has gone by. I lose track."

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

"A fiancee."

"What was her name?"

"Jaime... Her parents used a name from the days before Panem. Did you?"

"Her name was Rydella."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day."

"I miss Jaime too. It kills me to know she thinks I'm dead."

"I hope that Rydella paid enough attention to me to know that I'm alive..."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that District 13 was around, and I knew that the tributes weren't dying."

"How?"

"District 3 produces the genius's of Panem. I'm in the top one percent of District 3. I programmed the Capitol's computers, I put loopholes in for the rebels."

"So, you're the smartest of the smartest?"

"I guess..."

"That's impressive."

"Not really. I could be better."

"I'm from District 8. I have basically no formal education. You're smart."

"Oh whatever. You're smart in a different way."

"How?"

"You can run those machines."

"You can design them."

"So?"

"You're smart. You proved it."

"How?"

"Your test scores."

* * *

**Cato By: Yet to be Broken**

I awoke screaming. I was surrounded by nurses and doctors who were attending my wounds. "Glad to have you with us, Cato." One of them said to me when she noticed I was finally awake. "You've been screaming for weeks!"

I rubbed my eyes. "W-where am I?"

"District 13." She replied, peeking under my bandages.

"Impossible! District 13 is gone. And I'm dead!" I realized. Girl on Fire killed me... in the Games.

"No, Cato. You're very much alive. You see, your tracker was actually a device designed to keep you alive. We've got District 13 rebels planted throughout the Capitol. Seneca Crane was one of them." She explained to me. "We've kept you alive, hoping that you might help us."

"Help you do what?" I questioned.

"Rebel against the Capitol, of course. We've been collecting "dead" tributes for nearly ten years now!" She said excitedly. "I really hope you agree."

_Ten years... _I thought to myself. _Costa died five years ago!_

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know a District Two boy named Costa, would you?" I hoped.

"Costa? Oh, yes. He's been a bit difficult. He lost the ability to walk." She said absent-mindedly. I doubt she knew the connection between he and I.

"May I see him?" I asked.

"We've got to keep you here, in our "newly rescued tribute" building for a few months. If he comes to visit, then of course you may see him. But no visitors will be allowed for a while. You're going to be kept in near isolation. You may only see the tributes from this year's Games."

Clove! Marvel! Ryker! They're here, too! "Where..."

"Hush, boy. You'll see them soon enough." She said, and injected something in my arm.

I winced. I wish she had warned me about the shot before giving it to me. But it must've been some sort of painkiller, because soon all the pain that had captured my body subsided.

"I want to see them now!" I begged. "Please!"

She sighed. "I'll see if they're ready for a reunion. But I wouldn't count on Ryker wanting to see you at the moment."

I remembered that I had snapped that boy's neck. "Can you at least tell him that Cato said sorry?"

"Yeah, whatever. The name's Sorrell, by the way." She said, rushing from the room.

I was still surrounded by people, but I ignored the rest of them. I just sat there and tried to take all this in. I was alive? I was really alive? And Costa.. Costa was alive too! I wondered if I would be able to contact Vivay, but I figured I couldn't. We couldn't risk having her telling all this to the Capitol.

But Clove is alive! I'm so extremely happy! I mean, sure, I love Vivay, but Clove... Clove is special. I don't even know why I ever asked Vivay to marry me. I suppose... I suppose I just figured Clove could do so much better than me. Now that we were together in the Games, I just don't know. Didn't she scream my name as Thresh murdered her?

Sorrell came back into the room. "Well, Clove is asleep, and I'd really rather not wake her. She's suffered minor brain damage, but it's nothing to serioius. I think she lost her sense of smell."

"Marvel? Ryker?" I was desperate to see a familiar face.

"I was right, Ryker doesn't really want to see you. He accepted your apology, but he's going to need some space. And you'll be seeing Marvel very soon. You and him are sharing a room."

"When am I going to my room?" I needed to see him.

"Immediately." She smiled and helped lead me to my room.

She opened the door to a pale yellow room. There were two beds, two dressers, and a door that led to a bathroom. "Cato!"

I was so happy to see Marvel again. "Marvel!"

He jumped up from his bed and rushed over to me. He embraced me in a hug, which I suppose was a bit much, but I was so happy to see him I didn't care. Sorrell left us alone, telling me how I could find clothes in my dresser.

"How bad is it, Marvel?" I asked, seeing how he wore a neck brace.

"Not too bad, actually. I just have to wear this thing for a while until my injury isn't nearly so bad. Everdeen shot me." He said, absent-mindedly touching his neck brace.

"I'm sorry. Why'd she shoot you? Do you know? Was it just desire to kill?" I asked, suddenly interested in his death.

"I.. I speared District 11. The little girl." He confessed.

"Oh..." I said softly. Marvel had always had a bit of a soft spot for that girl.

"It's alright. We're here now. Alive." Marvel grinned at me.

"Yeah... alive." I agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This is a collab story by myself(Rio2016Archer) and Yet to be Broken. :D_**  
**

**Ryker(District 3 Boy) By: Rio2016Archer**

I lied awake for a very long time before I decided to do something productive. I wished that my movement was less stiff so I could take a shower without nearly crying from the pain. I carefully tiptoed into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the knob so hot water came spewing out of the nozzle while stripping my clothes off. I paused for a minute letting the warm steam hit my bare chest before taking off my linen pants. I carefully removed my brace before I stepped in the water. It fell on my hair and dripped down my neck. It felt amazing. I ran through everything from the past few days: District 13, all the tributes are alive, and we started to transform back into humans. I began washing my hair and body before rinsing off and turning the water off. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist, and exited the bathroom. Jonah was sitting crosslegged on his bed looking at some pictures, I hovered over his should for a minute before asking, "How'd you get those?"

"I had them at the Games. My stylist helped me smuggle them in," Jonah replied as I rubbed water out of my eyes.

"Oh." That's all I said as I gathered clothes and went back in the bathroom.

I pulled the underwear, army green cargo pants, and the snug fitting black shirt on before velcrowing the brace back on. I exited the bathroom before finding the black tennis shoes and pulling them on. I scowled as I couldn't tie the shoes.

"Jonah?" I asked red flushing my cheeks.

"Yeah?" Jonah replied putting the pictures in a drawer.

"Can you, uh, tie my shoes? It hurts to bend over and I can't see the shoes anyway," I said softly.

"Of course." Jonah tied the shoes for me.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go visit with Clove," I told him making him nod.

I walked down the narrow hallway to room "2A" and entered to find Cato and Clove talking with their arms around each other, I blushed, "Clove, I... Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. I need a shower. You boys wait here, okay?" We both mumbled an okay.

"Cato," I said softly avoiding eye contact.

"Ryker, I-" I cut him off.

"Save it. I get it. You're sorry." I shook my head.

"That's not all I have to say. It was wrong for me to lose my temper. I freaking killed you. Don't accept my apology. I don't deserve your forgiveness," Cato scoffed.

"Cato, look... Don't kill yourself over this. I.. I was plotting to kill you all along. I needed to get you out of the way so I could win... Both of us were too eager to win," I replied.

"You were?" Cato looked surprised.

"Don't look so surprised. I have a girlfriend back home, I have a little brother, I wanted to go home too. But not for pride like you did, I wanted to be home with her. I just... I needed to be home. I need to be here too... Everyone is telling me I will be of good use to the rebels, that I already was..."

"I wanted to go home for the same reasons, except it got complicated. It did. You already were?"

"I put loopholes in the Capitol's computers for the rebels."

"Really? How?"

"I'm from District 3."

"So?"

"We're all smart."

"So, why you?""I'm in the top one percent of the District and my software impressed them."

"They didn't find the loopholes."

"How?"

"I put them in after. I knew very well of the rebellion."

"Wow."

"I guess."

Clove walked back out and eyed us, "What's up with you two?"

"Reconcilling," I replied.

* * *

**Cato By: Yet to be Broken**

I once again woke up screaming. Marvel was sitting my the side of my bed. "Oh, good. You're awake." He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?" I wanted to make sure.

"I haven't slept in days. Don't worry about it." He assured me, helping me out of bed. "Nightmare?"

"I suppose... I can never remember once I wake up." I confessed.

"I see.." He nodded. "I have nightmares when I do manage to sleep. So, I guess insomnia is preferrable."

"What do you have nightmares about?" I asked him.

"I'm being hunted... By Everdeen and the little girl..." He trailed off, a look of pain entering his eyes. "I feel pain. Unbearable pain."

"Don't go on, Marvel." I shook my head. "Bad memories."

"Okay..." He mumbled, and stumbled off to the bathroom.

I opened some drawers in my dresser and selected a clean outfit. The shirt was white, the pants were gray, both made of 100% linen. I had white slippers on my feet. I wandered off to find Sorrell. Once I found her, she told me that I needed to go back to my room. "Where's Clove..?"

Sorrell led me to Clove's room. "If she's sleeping, don't wake her. And I didn't show you where her room is."

"Understood." I said, nodding.

I entered Clove's room. It appeared that she was the only one staying in the room, at least currently. Clove was sleeping. I went over to her bedside and looked down at her. Her face was paler than usual, her nose dotted with freckles. I reached out to touch her dark hair. When my fingers were barely touching her silky locks, her eyes flew open and she attacked me.

"Agh, Clove!" I grabbed her, putting her back on her bed. "It's me!'

She blushed a deep scarlet. "Sorry, Cato.. I guess I'm just a little paranoid.."

I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her. "You're not the only one. I've been waking up screaming."

"Oh, Cato.." She hugged me back, burying her face in my shoulder. "I'm so glad to be alive.. I'm so glad you're here.."

"I didn't win, Clove. I tried to win." I was ashamed of myself.

"I understand." She assured me. "It's okay."

"You died.. I didn't save you.." I allowed a few tears to escape my eyes. Only Clove and Vivay had ever seen me cry. Not even Marvel had yet had that honor.

"Cato, it's alright." She assured me, smiling while staring into my eyes.

Just then, Ryker burst into the room. "Clove, I..." His eyes widened when he saw Clove and I, arms around each other. "Oh. Sorry."

Clove moved away from me, chuckling. "It's alright. I need to shower. You boys wait here, okay?"

We both mumbled, "Okay." and she grabbed some clothes and walked into her bathroom.

"Cato." Ryker acknowledged me.

"Ryker, I..." I started.

"Save it." He interrupted. "I get it. You're sorry."

"That's not all I have to say." I said. "It was wrong for me to lose my temper. I freaking killed you. Don't accept my apology. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Cato, look..." Ryker said. "Don't kill yourself over this. I.. I was plotting to kill you all along. I needed to get you out of the way so I could win... Both of us were too eager to win."

"You were?" That was a shock.

"Don't look so surprised. I have a girlfriend back home, I have a little brother, I wanted to go home too. But not for pride like you did, I wanted to be home with her. I just... I needed to be home. I need to be here too... Everyone is telling me I will be of good use to the rebels, that I already was..."

"I wanted to go home for the same reasons, except it got complicated. It did. You already were?"

"I put loopholes in the Capitol's computers for the rebels."

"Really? How?"

"I'm from District 3."

"So?"

"We're all smart."

"So, why you?"

"I'm in the top one percent of the District and my software impressed them. They didn't find the loopholes."

"How?"

"I put them in after. I knew very well of the rebellion."

"Wow."

"I guess."

Clove walked back into the room, her skin a little bit more colored than it was when she woke up. She eyed us both. "What's up with you two?"

"Reconcilling." Ryker said.


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This is a collab story by myself(Rio2016Archer) and Yet to be Broken. :D_**  
**

**Ryker(District 3 Boy) By: Rio2016Archer**

"What are you doing?" Jonah asked glancing at me.

"Rewiring this communicater that I stole from a security guard," I replied nonchalantly.

Jonah's eye widened, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Of course I am. Back, before the Dark Days, before the Capitol, all the genuises were crazy," I told me shocking myself with the wires, "Ow."

"You could be killled!"

"Jonah, we're in a rebel colony. It isn't frowned upon to rebel, anyway how is word of the rebellion gonna get out without a little bit of help?" I demanded.

"Ryker! You're insane. You have lost it."

"Can't lose what you never had."

"This is true."

"Anyway, I can't let Rydella live thinking I'm dead."

"Not everyone has a communicater!"

"She does."

"How?"

"Her dad's job."

"Ryker, they aren't gonna be happy with you."

"So what?"

"You're INSANE."

"We went over this. BINGO. It should work now."

I looked at the tiny computer that I just hacked, and grinned. It could now contact anyone, not just people in the contacts. I looked at Jonah, "Do you want to contact Jamie?"

"This is a BAD idea." Jonah looked at me his eyes wide.

"Fine. We'll discuss it with the other tributes."

Jonah nodded and I sighed stuffing the extra wire that I clipped in my pocket. This was really bad. I could be in a lot of trouble for this but it has to be done. Someone HAS to know. I sighed and put the device in my pocket. I jogged over to Cato and Marvel's room and knocked. Marvel opened the door, "Oh, hi, Ryker!"

"Hi. Is Cato here? I need to talk to you guys." I was speaking quickly.

"Yes. Come in." Marvel opened the door wider.

Cato and Clove were sitting on Cato's bed almost making out, "Ahem."

"Oh. Hi, Ryker," Clove told me smiling.

"Hi. All the tributes from our Games are meeting in my room ASAP." I left them to ponder what I was talking about while I visited the other ten rooms.

Eventually I got everyone in my room. I turned off the speaker and locked the door.

"I'm Ryker Keene and I was the District 3 male tribute. I have a way to contact our homes." Everyone stared at me, "I stole a commnicater and rewired it. We need to ponder this though."

* * *

**Cato By: Yet to be Broken**

Later that afternoon, I went to go see Clove again. I knocked on the door before entering the room. I was surprised to see that it was not Clove but Glimmer who answered the door. "Why, hello Cato." She said flirtatiously.

"Give it up, Glimmer." Clove snapped and came to the door. "Can we go to your room instead?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, leading her away from her room to mine.

"Ugh, I can't believe I've got to share a room with her..." Clove muttered angrily.

"Sorry." I said. I truly felt bad for her. Glimmer had been acting like we were married or something the duration of the Hunger Games. That really struck a nerve with Clove, since she's my best friend. I wonder how Vivay reacted to all that!

Clove sighed. "It's alright. Who are you sharing a room with, then?"

"Marvel." He yelled from the bathroom.

Clove smiled. "Hey, Marvel! Haven't seen you yet."

Marvel walked out the bathroom with wet hair. "No, you haven't. How've you been?"

Clove gave Marvel a hug and replied, "Fine. I attacked Cato this morning in my sleep."

Marvel grinned. "He came to see you while you were sleeping? How long did you watch her, Cato? I'm sure Vivay would be thrilled to hear that."

I blushed a deep crimson. "I just went to see if she was awake. I'd barely been in the room 30 seconds. Besides, she and I are friends."

Clove dropped her gaze from my face to the ground. "I wonder if you'll actually see Vivay again."

I hadn't thought of that. I wouldn't be able to contact her from here. And if the rebellion doesn't happen for a while.. I might never see her again. She thinks I'm dead, anyway. Maybe she's already found a new guy...

"I don't know. I don't think I will see her again." I said sadly.

Marvel put a hand on my shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Cato."

I grinned. "But you know who I will see?"

Clove tilted her head, interested. "Who?"

"Costa." I couldn't hold my smile. Now I was smiling like a lunatic.

Clove wrapped her arms around my waist. "That's great, Cato! I'm so happy for you!"

I put my arms around her. "Thanks. I won't be able to see him for a while, but I will see him.. He can't walk, though."

Clove looked at me, her eyes searching my own. "That must've been shock to find out."

"It's better than dead. It's way better than dead." I assured her.

And she and I stood there for what seemed like forever, holding each other. I still cannot believe that I'm here, with her. I've always been completely in love with this girl. Sure, I'm engaged to Vivay, but had Clove ever showed any signs of interest, I would've given up Vivay in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last forever, especially not with Marvel standing there watching. When Clove pulled away, Marvel winked at me. I must've been blushing like crazy, because Marvel burst out laughing and Clove soon followed.

"Shut up." I playfully pushed Marvel.

Clove stopped laughing and said, "I should probably go back to my room. I'll see you two later." She smiled at Marvel and playfully winked at me before walking out of our room.

"You really like her, huh?" Marvel said, sitting on his bed.

"What's it to ya?" I snapped, but I knew how badly I was blushing.

"You make it so obvious!" Marvel rolled his eyes. "Just tell her."

"I can't. I'm engaged, remember?"

"Vivay thinks you're dead." Marvel reminded me.

"Still, it just seems wrong..." I said.

"You're hopeless." Marvel said, shakng his head.

"Whatever." I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Later that day, Clove came to visit again. "Glimmer is driving me insane!" She complained, bursting into the room.

"I'm sorry, Clove." I smiled as she sat down on my bed next to me.

"I'll leave you two alone." Marvel said and went into the bathroom.

"Yes, because the bathroom is completely soundproof." I said sarcastically.

"Just pretend it is!" Marvel called back.

I rolled my eyes and Clove giggled. It's been a really long time since I've heard her actually giggle like that. Ever since she volunteered to go to the Games, she's been the scariest creature I've ever laid eyes on. Scariest and most beautiful. She's so, so beautiful...

"So, how bad are your injuries?" Clove asked, eying my bandages.

"Not too bad, actually. A bit of brain damage, but not to bad. My mobility will be limited.. No more swordfighting, no more running long distances." I sighed. No more working out like I did before.

"Oh.. If it makes you feel any better, they took away all my knives." Clove sighed angrily. She is always so lost without those knives!

"Gosh, that really stinks!" I said.

"It's okay... I have you here, so it's okay." She said, blushing slightly.

"W-what?" I asked, slightly confused. It would be friendly if it wasn't for the blush.

"Cato.. look.. I've been meaning to tell you for a really long time. I really, really like you. Like, I think I might love you. I couldn't tell you because of Vivay.." She trailed off.

"Clove, I think that it's over between Vivay and I." I admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Since when."

"Since you said that you like me." I was probably blushing pretty bad. I put an arm across her shoulder and leaned in so close to her that our noses were touching.

"I had.. no idea.." She whispered, and leaned in a little bit further so that we were kissing.

Just then Marvel burst back into the room. Clove jumped away from me. "Ohmygosh! Marvel!" She yelped, blushing a deep crimson.

Marvel just winked and turned away. I took the oppurtunity to move really close to Clove, wrap my arms around her, and continue our interrupted kiss.

Then there was a knock on the door. Marvel answered, exclaiming, "Oh, hi, Ryker!"

I didn't hear what Ryker said after that. Marvel invited Ryker in, and Ryker finished the kiss. "Ahem."

"Oh. Hi, Ryker." Clove smiled at him.

"Hi. All the tributes from our Games are meeting in my room ASAP." Ryker said, rushing from the room.

So the three of us went over to Ryker's room and waited. One by one, each "dead" tribute filed into the room. Some raised their eyebrows when they saw Clove and I sitting super close together. Soon, all of us were there. Ryker turned off the speaker and locked the door.

I'm Ryker Keene and I was the District 3 male tribute. I have a way to contact our homes." We were all watching him, obviously interested. "I stole a commnicater and rewired it. We need to ponder this though."


End file.
